Dark Encouragement
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Malladus is not at all happy with the idea of running around in a girl's body, but Cole helps him see things in a different perspective. Rated T for Safety


**This is a Malladus and Cole oneshot that I been thinking of doing for a while. I did this because I always believed that Malladus wasn't too thrilled about possessing a girl's body. This is also my first Legend of Zelda story. Please review, respond, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dark Encouragement**

This was humiliation. Humiliation of the highest order. There was just no other word for it. Well, desperation was another word for it, but humiliation was more appropriate. In the bleakness of the Dark Realm stood the monstrous Demon Train, and on top of the train sat Princess Zelda, or so you would think. Do not be fooled though, while this may look like Princess Zelda, it is actually Malladus, the Demon King, who was in a foul mood lately. The reason for his foul mood? Since his original body was destroyed by those damnable Spirits, he was forced to possess the body of a human. What made it so insulting however, was the fact that the body belonged to a girl! It was not as if he had a choice though. Princess Zelda's body was the only vessel suitable for him to inhabit due to its sacred power, which was vital if he wanted protection from the Spirits. That doesn't mean he had to like it though.

As Malladus sat on the train brooding, he couldn't help but think of a time when everything was much simpler. A time when the mere mention of his name struck terror in the hearts of even the bravest of warriors, a time when people ran at the sight of him, a time where his mere presence caused an aura of darkness to prevade the land. But now look at him; his body was destroyed, and he was forced to take the body of a pampered and pathetic human girl. Oh, how he had thrown away his pride. He felt humiliated, embarrassed, and disgusted all at once.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, another pair of eyes was intently watching him. They belonged to Cole, Malladus' faithful servant, and the former Chancellor of New Hyrule, not that he ever loved the job. For years he had to play babysitter to a spoiled, stupid, pampered brat, and he also had to deal with the most utterly incompetent soldiers he had ever seen. Not to mention that disguising himself as a human was _exhausting_. So when he had the chance to take Zelda's body, he took it with the utmost glee, finally free of being a royal babysitter. It was quite easy thanks to his former associate Byrne. He met Byrne a few years ago, and could sense his connection with the Spirits. But when Byrne told him he wanted power that the Spirits wouldn't grant him, Cole used it to his advantage, promising that Malladus will bestow him power if he helped with his revival. The gullible fool! Cole couldn't help but laugh at the look on Byrne's face when he realized Malladus would never grant him power.

As Cole watched his master, he couldn't help but be concerned about him. Ever since his revival, Malladus was in a somewhat somber mood. You'd think that being revived after centuries of imprisonment, he'd be in a much more chipper mood. Cole really wanted to know what made His Majesty so depressed, but was a bit reluctant to do so. When in a rage, Malladus was known to do some rash actions. Cole remembered one incident when a servant tried to cheer Malladus up but said the wrong thing. What was left of that servant was painted all over the throne room. But after a few days of seeing his master in this state, he decided to take the risk.

Carefully walking up to him, Cole sat down next to him and said in a cheerful tone, "Hello m'lord, how are you feeling?"

Malladus simply looked at him and said nothing.

"Is something troubling you, Your Majesty?" Cole asked.

Malladus finally spoke, "Nothing that concerns _you._"

Cole replied, "Well sir, you've been in a somewhat foul mood for the past few days and I was wondering if-"

"I SAID IT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!" Malladus raged. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO LEAVE ME BE!"

"With all due respect _sir, _I have been under your employ for years and I should think that by now I can tell when something troubles you. So please don't lie and tell me what's wrong." Cole replied with some slight indignity.

Malladus was ready to strike Cole down for his insolent tounge, but knowing that he was still weak from his revival, he finally relented. "Cole," he began in a soft tone, "Take a good look at me. Who am I?"

"What manner of question be this m'lord?" Cole asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just humor me for a second. Who _am_ I?" Malladus asked again.

"You're the Demon King, Your Majesty. Though you'll excuse me if I fail to see the point in these trivial questions." Cole replied.

"Exactly Cole, I'm the Demon _King, _yet I am trapped inside the body of this frail and pathetic human." Malladus said. "How am I supposed to be the Demon King while trapped in the body of this girl?"

"Well Your Majesty, it's not as though we had much of a choice." Cole retorted. "Zelda's body was the only body suitable for you due to its sacred power which was necessary for-"

"Yes, I know that Cole!" Malladus snapped. "I know that it protects me from the Sprits, but couldn't you at least find a male heir?"

"Afraid not m'lord, the sacred power only flows through the veins of the ladies of the Royal Family." Cole replied.

At this Malladus let out an exasperated sigh. "Look," he began calmly "It's just that it's embarrasing for me to be seen possessing a girl's body, okay?"

"I understand, Master." Cole said. "But try to think of it this way. To some of these humans, Princess Zelda is more than just a monarch, she's a symbol of hope. So imagine this: Your army storms through New Hyrule, killing and maiming everyone who stands in their way. They look to Princess Zelda for hope but realize she's not there. Imagine the terror on their faces when they realize that the leader of the army is Princess Zelda herself! Can you taste the delicious irony in _that_?"

Malladus remained silent for a few minutes. But then came a mental image depicting that exact scenario. His army of monsters ravage New Hyrule, destroying houses and slaughtering anyone who got in their way. He could see people running in terror as the army stormed New Hyrule, a terror that only increased when they saw that the cause of the senseless destruction was their beloved Princess Zelda. He could even see one person asking him "Why are you doing this?" before she was brutally murdered. The mere thought of all that delicious carnage was enough to make his mouth water. Malladus uttered a small chuckle before it grew into loud, almost insane laughter. Cole then joined him in the fit of laughter.

"Oh Cole," Malladus began, putting his arm around Cole's shoulder, "I just love the way your sadistic little mind works!" he said before they went into another fit of laughter which echoed all across the emptyness of the Dark Realm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends my tale. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**A/N: B.T.W I plan on writing a Birth By Sleep Vanitas/Aqua fic called Magnetic Obession, but I need your help. The fic will have four chapters and will go like this:**

**Ch 1: Vanitas' P.O.V  
>Ch 2: Aqua's P.O.V<br>Ch 3: 3rd person P.O.V  
>Ch 4: 3rd person P.O.V<strong>

**The reason Chapter 1 would be in Vanitas' point of view and Chapter 2 in Aqua's point of view is cause I want readers to have a better feel of how one character feels about another. If you think I should do it like this then tell me in a review. If you don't think I should do it this than I'll do it like this:**

****Ch 1: Vanitas' P.O.V  
>Ch 2: Aqua's P.O.V<br>Ch 3: Vanitas' P.O.V  
>Ch 4: Aqua's P.O.V<strong>**

****Please tell me what you think.****


End file.
